


I fake my breaking smile

by the_witch_jenkins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Siblings, Soft Siblings, but not really any hurt, kinda just comfort, still mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witch_jenkins/pseuds/the_witch_jenkins
Summary: During a case, Sherlock realises the man that the killer is targeting, and starts to panic when he realises his brother isn't picking up his or Greg's phone calls.Very short, sibling bonding an Mystrade. Sally is just there so I don't have to write from perspective of a character with invested feelings in the situation.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	I fake my breaking smile

It was about 20 minutes after he had arrived that he realised. Halfway through trading scathing insults over the newest dead body, he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. Sally sighed. This would inevitably end in the madman sprinting out the door, leaving only a cryptic half-sentence in his wake. This did not happen.  
“Gorge, when was the last time you saw my brother?” Sherlock asked urgently. Lestrade spluttered indignantly as Sally raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. She knew he was seriously seeing someone but seriously? Another freak?  
“Sherlock, we’ve been over this…” Lestrade tried to protest but was cut off by the taller man stalking into his space.  
“Now is not the time. Are you even duller than you look? Look at the dead man.” He hissed. Greg’s face paled as he realised. Sally just stared on blankly, not quite comprehending what they were suggesting.  
“ 6 foot 4, 51 year old white male.” Sherlock was still talking, “Slightly overweight, freckles, works in the public sector.  
“You don’t think?” Greg sounded winded. Sherlock just growled at him before pulling out his phone and marching out of the room. Lestrade hurried after him, followed by Sally, who at this point had nothing better to do.   
“No reply.” Sherlock said, scowling, before turning abruptly to Greg. “You try, he may be ignoring me but he’ll always answer you.” Lestrade nodded, pulling out his phone to comply. Sherlock by this stage was once again on the phone.   
“John, I believe that Mycroft may be missing, I need you to directly call Anthea, see if she knows where he is.” After a few more brief words, the consulting detective had hung up and was turning to face Greg who was getting increasingly worried as his phone calls weren’t getting picked up.   
“I’m going to the club, check any CCTV you can.” Lestrade nodded, stopping Sherlock before he could run out.  
“Just be careful.” He said “For all we know, this could be a trap for you.”  
The taller man nodded stonily, before resuming his trajectory towards the door, leaving Donovan to wonder when Sherlock started telling them where he was actually going to when he left the room. 

Six nail bitingly intense hours later and they were gathered just around the corner of an address texted to them by Sherlock. While there was a distinct lack of local police, there were no shortage of official looking, special ops type guys. Looking over at her boss to check his reaction, she could see no surprise, only anxiety and worry.   
Upon reaching a line of police tape, they were stopped by a serious looking man with dark sunglasses.  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait here.” He said.  
“We’re police.” Sally tried to explain, flashing her badge.  
“I’m sorry ma'am but this is beyond your jurisdiction.” Said the man. Before she could open her mouth to explain further, a familiar voice came from behind her.  
“Don’t worry agent, they’re with me.” Sally eyed John, Sherlock’s civilian boyfriend, as he handed over a badge of his own.  
“Of course sir.” Sally’s jaw dropped as the stoic agent snapped to attention, saluted, and promptly lifted the tape for them to enter. Looking again to her boss to gauge his reaction, she was once again shocked at the lack of surprise he displayed. Did he know that John wasn’t a mere cuddly civilian?  
“Hey mate, do you know?” Lestrade left his sentence hanging, worry and exhaustion clear in his voice.  
“Of course” John seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. “‘Lock texted me, they’re just over here.”  
John led them through the swarms of special agents until they were met with another familiar face.   
Sherlock was sitting on a step, pressed closely into the side of a man wearing a shock blanket and a suit that had clearly seen better days. Lestrade let out a choked gasp at the site and launched himself over to cling into the man’s other, unoccupied side.  
Sherlock extracted himself, allowing the mystery man to fully latch onto Greg, and as the consulting detective moved towards John, Sally was able to see his swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Once again, she had underestimated his ability to feel real, human emotion.  
After Greg had recovered slightly, he and the man made their way over to the other three.  
“Myc, this is Sally, Sally this is my partner Mycroft.” Lestrade introduced them.  
“It’s lovely to finally meet you.” He said, “I just wish that it could have been under more pleasant circumstances.”  
“Likewise, Greg’s talked about you loads, it’s nice to finally put a face to a name.” She said.  
Sherlock made an impatient noise, the most in-character he had been all day, which shouldn’t have been as much of a relief as it was.  
“Alright, we’d better get going, we left Rosie with Mrs Hudson and she’ll be wanting to actually sleep tonight.” said John “It’s nice to know that you’re safe and sound Mycroft.” He gave the man a solid clap on the shoulder, moving aside so Sherlock could once again throw himself into his brother’s arms.   
“Never do that to me again.” Sherlock’s words are half-muffled, but the emotion behind them are still clearly audible.  
“Now you know how it feels.” Came the reply. One last squeeze and they parted, eyes glistening.  
“Bye Myc.” Said Sherlock, then pointed at Lestrade. “Look after him.” he instructed the detective. A nod in agreement and he and John were off, dissolving into the swarm of intimidatingly well-dressed law enforcers.


End file.
